Resistance
by AnonymousPegasus
Summary: AU the murder or Chancellor Palpatine throws the republic into chaos, and a mysterious sect that should be long gone, comes back...
1. Chapter 1

**Resistance/Pius Dea Campaign**

**2038 CE/25 BR Akrya System, Outskirts of Republic Space**

''The Loyalist fleet is coming High Lord''

''Prepare weapons, we have a surprise for those Infidel Bastards''

At the end of the Clone Wars, the Republic was crumbling from inside, like a powerful wooden tower that rose high and proud to heights which were never before achieved, but whose wooden base was rotten... for an thousand years, the republic had peace, but it internal structure, the senate, was rotten with corruption.

And then, they came

The Death of the man who would have saved the republic, or turned it into an empire, sent it into chaos and a radical group that had been hidden for millennia came back.

**10980 years ago, Courscant, two weeks before the fall of the Pius Dea first holy republic**

''Your Holiness the infidels will get here, our holy fleet was crushed''

''No, we must stand to the end''

''there is another way'' said the admiral ''we have found Tryene, the world of the holy, we can evacuate there and rebuild''

''fine do it! the goddess will protect us''

The last Pius Dea Chancellor, Contispex XIX had to watch the Holy Republic build by his ancestors collapse, the rebels had already reached Courscant, and it was matter of days for it to fall, a few senators and other supporters went into hiding, while the chancellor and the remaining fleet went to the mytical Tyrene...

For Centuries the Pius Dea were obsessed with that mysterious world, they didn't knew that it's inhabitants were regressed, the Expedition carrying the Chancellor was destroyed in the way, but the rest of the cult, managed to hide, finally after 10.000 years they were ready to come back... with unwilling help

**2027 CE/36 BR**

''General, the enemy ships are approaching''

''Fire the Torpedoes''

''aye sir'' the officer said as a barrage of torpedoes were fired to the Confederate ships.

The Federated Systems were a small rising government from beyond Republic Space, formed by the Terrans, the Skyara -Arkanian Ofshoots who had escaped centuries ago- and a mysterious ancient Force organization, as well as the colonies of the last two groups, but the most influetial group was the youngest, the Terrans had arisen from a Trade Federation occupation, and within two decades they were forming the Federation, when the Separatists -among them there was the Trade Federation- attacked a small colony world of the Terrans, the outcome was obvious. war...


	2. Rise of the FederationConspiracies

**Resistance**

**Rise of the Federation/Conspiracies**

**2007 CE/ 56 BR, Terra**

Ships in the sky, former Trade Federation ships, now with the Terran colors, crushing what was left from the droid armies, the Resistance had triumphed.

The Trade Federation forces were Occupying Terra for three years, but the Terrans were fighting all along those three years, the discovery of source codes allowing to hack into their systems, effectively hijacking them, in the next decade, they would be used as testbeds and targets as the Terran fleet expanded,

hundreds of deactivated droids laid on the fields, as the ships were either destroyed or hijacked by the resistance, the organic soldiers still held to a fort in the mountains...

''Captain, those greens are holding!''

''Bring the heavy ones!''

shots from blasters and terran firearms could be heard, the Neimoidian guard was trying to hold as hundreds of Terrans, heavily armed kept attacking.

''The transport is here''

''Fine, take all the valuable objects and leave''

With that a Trade Federation transport left carrying stolen Terran art, during the occupation, Terran art was very appreciated, among the stolen objects there were hundreds of Paintings, recovered later by republic and Terran soldiers, including the _Mona Lisa _and _Guernica _by Leonardo Da Vinci and Pablo Picasso, that art was given to the high officers of the Trade Federation.

**2017 CE/46 BR Courscant**

''your holiness the Chancellor was ousted''

''Perfect, our plan keeps advancing''

''how do we deal with the Sith?''

''they are no problem for us my child, the goddess shall give us victory, when the time comes, she will tell us how''

As Chancellor Valorum was Impeached, the Pius Dea sect was slowly crawling it's way back to power as well as the Sith, a confrontation was matter of time, new chancellor Palpatine, secretly the sith lord Darth Sidious had his own plans...

_''the end of the Galactic Republic, and the Rise of the Quadruple system between the Federation, the Confederacy, the so-called Holy Republic and the New Sith was a period of strife, and with hundreds of Secret Societies, ready to take power on the Republic, the Sith had a Chancellor, the Pius Dea had several senators waiting for instructions, and Terran secret societies were doing the same''_

Fragment from ''Galactic Republic, Rise and Fall'' by Aryk Synderit, 109 AR

* * *

ok, the first chapters are kinda background... just so you, the readers know what's going on... no, the story won't get that far, but I will post those fragments as a way so we all know where is this heading to...


	3. Welcome to the Republic

**Resistance**

**Welcome to the Republic**

**2027 CE/ 36 BR, Courscant**

The Terran ship landed, a welcome comitee formed by some senators, as well as Chancellor Palpatine was there to recieve the Federation Diplomats, soon they went off, a young black haired human, who for some reason had a lightsaber like weapon, a Skyara female around his age, an older grey haired human male and a red skinned humanoid from a species long thought extinct went down, followed by a dozen of human and Skyara soldiers in a grey camouflage pattern well armed

''I am Ambassador Brody from the Federated Systems'' the older human said looking to the senators and the chancellor, who introduced themselves, as well as the other diplomats

''Welcome the the Republic''

**Same moment, Alderaan**

''We are pleased to know that your group agrees with us''

''We worship the different aspects of the same deity brother, we shall fight no more''

''Indeed''

''Then let us give you all that we know'' Said the Terran, smirking at the Courscanti cult member

**F.S Embassy, Courscant**

''I am afraid that your aide causes many distress among us'' Said Palpatine darkly

Jack Brody looked at his aide Taruuk, then at the chancellor ''I have heard of what the Sith species' reputation is, but I can assure you, he is trustworthy'' he said, his mind wandering about the trial for terrorism of a few days earlier... such things had led to a war that left his home vulnerable to the attack... very deep he knew that the Republic was doomed, one war or another.

the younger Terran sat, looking suspiciously at the Chancellor, his brown eyes scanning the room, he was wearing a similar outfit to the guards, but in a green pattern rather than grey, however he didn't seemed to be a soldier, there was something strange about the Chancellor, some kind of Dark aura around him, and the Terran decided to find out the truth, at any cost

''now we shall eat'' said the Ambassador as everyine but the guards -who were outside- took seats

* * *

sorry for the wait and the short thing, I just wanted to get my ideas in order and get a bit of freedom for where I'm going... and yeah, I did brought back the pureblood sith... you will soon know how


	4. Black Ops pt I

**Resistance**

**Black Ops**

**Corvala, 1400 hours, Six weeks to D day**

Vladimir Zakhaev sat on the bench, waiting for his contact, a young Togruta female finally sat on the bench by him, he was a former FSS Agent and now, a Member of the Temple of the One, and he had an important mission, the woman looked at him

''Zulu is dead'' she said quietly, that was the phrase, she was his contact

''how long untill the bird is free?''

''she shall be released on six weeks, after that, the pool is ours''

''excellent'' he said before leaving ''the Master will send for you''

**1900 hours, Six weeks to D day, F.S Embassy Courscant**

''Mr. Brody''

''Gomez... I need you to investigate something''

''yes sir?''

''there are rumours of a Conspiracy against the Chancellor''

''what does it has to do with us?''

''we believe that a mysterious sect is trying to stage a coup d'etat against the Chancellor, and that would be a terrible blow to our interests... We want you to aid the investigation...''

He sighed ''I will... who else is in the case?''

''Skywalker... Agent Chernikov is contacting someone else''

''when do we start?''

''tomorrow''

The younger Terran nodded and headed to his bedroom, he was sure that the Chancellor did deserved it, but, it still wasn't enough. Nicolas Gomez looked out the window, sighing, he never liked big cities, so, a planet wide city was the worse place to him... he soon went to sleep, next morning he would meet the Jedi early

* * *

who is Zakhaev's Contact? who is the someone else Chernikov is contacting? All of you can try and guess... and Virtual cookies for the first to say where did I pulled the current bad guy's last name...


	5. Black Ops pt II

**Resistance**

**Black Ops part Two**

** Courscant, Five Weeks, Six days for D day, 0730 hours**

Gomez stood out of the Terran troop transport, and was followed by six men in grey camo, all of them with an assault rifle each, next to them, a Republic Gunship landed, carrying six white/red armored clones, and a young male with messy blond hair and a robotic hand came out of it, the Terran looked at him, behind him there was a more mature looking man, both had lightsabers.

''My name is Juan Sebastian Gomez, they are Gamma squad'' He said smirking

**Same Time, some miles away**

''Kahrak''

''Zakhaev... what are you doing here?'' said a tall male with a hood that avoided anyone from seeing him

''I have news from our Assasin... and from the Federation''

''mmm... are they going to help?''

''you know that they don't deal with extremist as they call us... they have no idea''

''hold it Zakhaev, the time shall come soon, but we must wait...''

''Yes Father'' said the terran bowing

''rise my child, we mst recruit someone else... a young woman with future... all you have to do is to release her, convincing her won't be that hard''

''imprisioned?... легкая задача father...''

''don't get so confident, the prision is well guarded''

''by clones...''

''give her this'' he said, pulling two white sabers out...

* * *

Next: PRISION BREAK!

sorry for the wait, my internet went crappy


End file.
